


Remus gets a date with a hot nerd

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mortuus the opossum - Freeform, Multilingual Remus, Nerd Logic | Logan Sanders, Pre-Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Pre-Relationship, nerd Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Logan finally asks Remus out
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Everyone & Everyone
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Remus gets a date with a hot nerd

Remus couldn’t wait to get back to the mindplace to show Logan his new book 77 Shadow Street by Dean Koontz. He had read it digitally once before but really wanted to read it on paper back but it wasn’t in the library. When he had seen it in the book store window he had instantly gone and bought it. He was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“We’re home!” Remus yelled bursting through the front doors.

“I made lunch,” Roman said, walking out of the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Virgil's cheek.

“Do you know where Logan is?” Remus asked, clutching his new book to his chest practically vibrating with excitement.

“Living room. Could you go get him for lunch?” Roman asked.

“Yeah sure thing frate fault de-al meu  (foul brother of mine, Romanian) ,” Remus said and ran towards the living room.

“Wait! What did you just call me?” Roman yelled after him.

“I’m not telling,” Remus yelled back.

“Ah Remus I see you all have returned,” Logan said looking up from Watchers.

“Ohhh! You’re reading it!” Remus cheered happily.

“Of course I am. You recommend it,” Logan said like it was the most obvious thing in the

world.

Remus smiled fondly before remembering why he came to get Logan, “Roman said to get you from lunch.”

“Of course. Let us go then,” Logan said.

He closed the book and walked besides Remus to the dining area. After everyone was seated Roman and Virgil brought out tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. They ate in silence for a little before Roman broke it.

“Did you guys get anything cool while out?” Roman asked.

“I got a new book,” Remus said, his eyes lighting up.

“You did?” Logan asked.

“He was so excited when he saw it,” Janus snorted.

“Janny don’t be an asshole you know how long I have wanted this book,” Remus teased.

“Fuck off Re,” Janus taunted back.

“Keep the cursing to a minimum please,” Patton said.

“Yes Patton,” they said in unison.

“Thank you,” Patton said.

“What book is it?” Logan asked.

“77 shadow street by Dean Koontz,” Remus answered.

“I take it you would rather like this author,” Logan said.

“He does a good job at mixing genres. He never writes the same thing twice,” Remus said.

“You’re both nerds,” Roman said.

“Well at least we have a brain unlike some people,” Remus shot back.

“How about we don’t start a fight,” Virgil offered, already wanting to go take a nap.

“Virgil is correct, that would be extremely unhelpful,” Logan said.

“Fine,” the twins agreed.

“Remus would you be willing to read together in the library after lunch?” Logan inquired.

“I would love to,” Remus said.

As everyone finished eating Corvus flew over and landed on Logan’s shoulder while Mortuus came running into the room. 

“I see she loves you as much as I hoped she would,” Remus said reaching over and stroking the ravens head gently. 

“She is an amazing companion,” Logan said smiling.

“I’m glad you like her,” Remus said, scooping Mortuus up with one arm and holding his book.

The duo headed to the library and sat down. Remus took his usual chair and Logan letting his stunning wings fan out behind himself and sat on the window seat. With a wave of his hand Mortuus had fruit and Remus had a cup of lemon tea. Logan smiled fondly at the sight of Remus so content. A wave of his hand and Vitamin String Quartet began to flow through the room. They sat there reading in silence for a few minutes while Logan began to work up the courage to ask Remus out on a date. 

“Hey Remus?” Logan finally said.

“Yes tähtivalo  (starlight, Finnish) .” Remus answered.

“Do you have anything planned Friday night?” Logan asked.

“No. Why?” Remus asked curiously.

“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me Friday night,” Logan said his wings rustling nervously.

“Really?” Remus asked excitedly.

“Yes really,” Logan said.

“I would love to!” Remus cheered.

“You mean it?” Logan asked, his excitement showing.

“Of course I do,” Remus said.

“Oh thank goodness,” Logan said.

“What time are we going to leave?” Remus asked.

“I’ll pick you up a five thirty if that is appropriate?” Logan says his wings puffing up in joy.

“Sounds perfect tähtivalo,” Remus said.

“What does that mean?” Logan asked.

“Starlight in Finnish,” Remus said.

A blush coated Logan’s face making Remus laugh. The evening until dinner was spent talking and laughing and, if, that evening after dinner Remus stole Janus and Virgil to rant about the fact that he had actually managed to score a date with Logan well Logan didn’t have to know that now did he.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Next up is the date. Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> ~Rem🥀


End file.
